videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakaki
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai PocketTurbo Plus) |developer = King Records Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 1 Player (Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Only) 2 Players |ratings = E10+ for Everyone 10+ |media = }} Sakaki & Kaorin Advance is a puzzle game featuring characters from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off "Sakaki & Kaorin" developed by King Records and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD Revolution, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. It's a sequel to the Game Boy Advance game "Azumanga Daioh Advance". Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Azumanga Daioh Advance, being a card game. The cards are given out in increments of five. These cards have stars on them and each card number has a certain number of these stars. The aim is to put as many stars as possible, shown on the cards in your hand, to connect together to form a combo or 'link'. The higher the combo you achieve, the more points you will achieve against your opponent, thus depleting their health bar. The games are short and can last for around 5 turns, with each turn going for close to fifteen seconds. There are differences between Azumanga Daioh Advance and this game. The cards now display only characters from the spin-off, you can now quit on Story Mode or Sudden Death Mode when the game is paused, unlocking characters no longer requires to not use continues in Story Mode (however you still can't use a continue in order to battle against the 10th character Mr. Kimura), and Sudden Death Mode now lasts 40 rounds instead of 32 due to the number of playable characters in the game. And you can now skip the combo points during gameplay by pressing select twice. Unlike Azumanga Daioh Advance, you can now buy any new cards in a shop that contains 10 random cards for sale instead of only buying 3 after beating a character in Story Mode. And the shop can now be access at anytime in the Story Mode Menu. Playable Characters The game has 10 playable characters: *Sakaki *Kaorin *Chiyo Chan *Osaka *Chihiro *Miruchi and Yuka *Yukari *Nyamo *Kimura's Wife (Oku) Unlockable *Mr. Kimura Unlockable Trivia *Both the Bandai Extreme and Revolution versions do not use voice overs. *All except the PocketTurbo Plus version use different sound effects. Like the Bandai CD Revolution version uses the same sound effects from the fan-made Azumanga Daioh games (Azutama, Azucola, and Azubeach). While the Bandai Extreme and Revolution versions use their own sound effects made exclusively for the games. Box Art Sakaki and Kaorin Advance Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Sakaki and Kaorin Advance Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Sakaki and Kaorin Advance Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Revolution Sakaki and Kaorin Advance Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games